1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to circuits for signal processing signals from read/write heads in magnetic disk storage systems and, more particularly, to read pulse slimming circuits.
2. Prior Art
Previously, pulse slimming, or sharpening, of read signals from a read/write head of a magnetic disk recording system was accomplished using delay lines to provide a raised cosine response for the read signals from the read/write head. It is desirable that the delay lines be eliminated and pulse slimming be accomplished using circuits which are produced, using more cost effective integrated circuits technology. To reduce noise and interference pickup, it is desirable to use balanced, differential circuit configurations for pulse slimming circuits.